Sakurella another Cinderella story
by Hate Me-I Dare You
Summary: Sakura has a gay father, evil stepsister, jelouse step-cousin, and tomb boy maid. All that's missing is the egotistic PRINCE SASORI! But some other people may want her hand in marriage too... SakuraxSasori Started by Tally Mai-Chan! mild cussing


**Me: This story is just so beautiful!**

**Hidan: This is so girly!**

**Me: I LOVE IT!**

**Hidan: Girls.... you'll never understand them....**

**Me: This story was originally made my the lovely and wonderful Tally Mei-Chan! Everybody, give her a round of applause! **

**Me: Do the disclaimer we rehersed Tobi-kun!**

**Tobi: Hai! TobiIsSoBadAss does not own Naruto and is not the person who originally made this. She just adopted it from Tally Mei-chan. **

**Sakurella (A Cinderella Story)**

"I know its hard for you Sweet Pea but its for the best."

"I understand father. You want to be rich."

"N-no Sweat Pea you got it all wrong! I want what's best for you."

"You want a luxurious life."

"Now come on, you don't believe that now do you?"

"I do."

"But I-"

"Father... if you are done I would like to go to bed now. I have a hard day ahead of me."

"... Good night Sweat Pea..."

Sakura's father kissed her on the cheek and turned out the lights, leaving her alone.

She didn't know why her father was remarrying. It had only been one month since her loving mother had died. And to make things worse her father was remarrying to a _man_. A man. Why? She thought bitterly. Because a new law passed in Konoha that gave money to gay couples, something about gay rights but it was all stupid to her.

Tomorrow she and her father were moving out of their home, her mothers house. She remembered when they first came to this house. Her father said that they were going to live here forever. He was such a liar.

She was getting a step sister. A girl named Hinata. And a new cousin too, a boy named Neji. She hoped she could get along with them.

The next day came and she and her father arrived before the Hyuuga Compound. Their new house, her father said, but to her it looked more like a jail.

They walked in and she meet her new sister in law. Their fathers told them to go play while they talked. Sakura knew they were discussing how to split up the money they were going to receive for their marriage and other money stuff.

Hinata took them into her room and immediately grabbed dolls from the bed.

"I want to play doll house." She smiled innocently, pushing an old doll into Sakura's hands.

"I don't want to." Said Sakura but Hinata acted like she ignored her.

"I'm gonna play the mamma and you can be the baby."

"But I don't want to play dolls." Sakura whined, setting her doll back on the bed.

Hinata grabbed the doll and threw it at the wall. It's porcelain head breaking with a loud crack. Sakura was stunned so that she didn't see the maids that walked in nor heard Hinata crying.

"She broke my favorite doll!" Her new sister cried.

"I-I did not!" Sakura defended, coming back to her scenes. "You're the one that threw it."

The maids were furious at her. "Why would Hinata-sama break the doll she inherited from her mother?" They didn't believe Sakura's story. Nor will they ever take her side in anything, even when it was clear she was not at fault. Sakura learned later on that it was because her father married Hinata's father.

So she was scolded and told she had to go without dinner that night. When they left Hinata looked at her smugly.

"I'm getting a new doll and you get no dinner." She smiled angelically. But Sakura was wise to her now, she was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

The next few days past by too slowly for Sakura's tastes. Every time Hinata wanted something new or just wanted to get Sakura into trouble all she had to do was break something and cry. Sakura was of course, punished each time for her "crimes". She would have to cut onions in the kitchen or clean the floors. Once she had to carry water from the well and back to the water container. A distance of half a mile in all.

Sakura also had to play what ever Hinata wanted to play. And she was always the under character. When they played cops and robbers Hinata was the cop and her the robber. When playing knights and castles Hinata was the princess and she was the dragon or ugly hag.

One day, after her latest punishment was over - Hinata ripped her old kimono so she could get a new one that her father said she couldn't have- she ran to the branch member side of the house.

And there she meet her cousin, the boy who was with Hinata when she was not. The boy smiled at her and asked if she was forced to be Hinata's lacky like he was. She nodded, happy that she found someone who suffered as she did.

They talked for some time about Hinata, how mean and horrible she was. Sakrua found Neji really nice and they became quick friends. Every time she could get away from Hinata she would be with Neji and together they would play or go exploring.

Sakura really liked her new friend.

"Hey Sakura." Neji said one day as they sat outside the Main Building. "Let's get back at Hinata."

"How?" Sakura asked. They talked about this kind of thing before but only jokingly. Today though, Neji looked serious.

"Let's dump a bucket of ink on her. She ripped that kimono so she could get a new one right? Well lets ruin that kimono!"

"Yeah." Sakura agreed. Hinata got everything she wanted, and Sakura never got anything she wanted. It was unfair and justice needed to be served.

So they came up with their plan and put it into play. They found a door they could place the ink bucket onto so that when a person opened the door and walked through it would fall and all the ink would dump on them.

Neji left to lead Hinata into their trap and Sakura hid behind another door, waiting patiently. When the door opened she ran forward but it was not Hinata the the bucket of ink fell on.

It was her step father.

"What's the meaning of this!" He yelled, his face red and angry. He saw Sakura and grabbed her arm, twisting it painfully. "Did you do this?"

She started to deny it when Neji appeared through the doorway.

"She did it Uncle!" He said quickly. "She told me she wanted to ruin Hinata's new kimono because Hinata got one and not her."

"You ungrateful child!" Her step father grabbed her hair and yanked it hard. "You'll pay for your wicked thoughts! I'll make sure personally to beat every single nasty idea from your head!"

And Five years have passed.

"Sakura!" Hinata shrilled, storming out of her room. "Why haven't you cleaned my Kimono yet? Are you trying to ruin my dream night? I can't believe how selfish you are! You should wish the best for your younger sister!"

"Yes Hinata-sama" Sakura bowed, now thirteen and already a slave. "It's done drying now. I'll go get it."

"Tsh. For this you can't come to the party with me."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. "No! But you said if I was good then I can come too!"

"You disobeyed me, therefore you broke our agreement!"

"I didn't do anything!"

Sakura knew it meant nothing to her cold step sister. Hinata never planned for her to go to the party from the beginning. But she wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe she could have one night of happiness.

So Hinata and Sakura's two fathers left for the grand party. She had plenty to do though, before her family left they gave her lots of chores that had to be completed before they got back, or she will be punished.

Sakura was used to cleaning now, it had become second nature almost. She cleaned when she woke up till the she went to bed. Always cleaning, always working.

Sakura smiled and pretend that the broom was a noble man. She played, imagining that she was wearing a beautiful western dress, light pink silk that lifted up elegantly as she spun.

She was at ball, like the ones in her old fairy tales. Where music was played and ladies and noble men danced in tiny circles around each other. But she wouldn't dance with just anyone, no. She leaned the broom against the wall, pretending to reject the broom "noble man's" offer to dance.

She wanted to dance with the prince. For this was his ball and tonight he was going to pick a bride. So caught up in her performance that she didn't notice someone watching her. Why would she, her family was gone and all the servants had the night off. It was just her. And the boy she did not know was there.

"What a beautiful night for a ball." She said dreamily, dancing her way to the courtyard. She danced just as her mother had taught her, and for a moment if felt like her mother was with her again.

Under the moonlight, dancing to old steps, Sakura cried. She kept dancing, not willing to let go of her mothers memory but the more she danced the harder she cried and then she couldn't dance any more. All she could do was cry.

"Why are you crying?"

Sakura jumped, someone was standing behind her. "Wh-who are you." She turned around, scrambling back from him. "How did you get in here?!"

He gave her a sideways look. "I didn't want to go to the party."

"You got invited." Her eyes lit up and because suddenly jealous of this boy.

"Yeah, but its boring." He shrugged nonchalantly, like it was no big deal to not go to the biggest party of the year. "Nothing but bothersome talk."

"I don't think its boring."

"Have you ever been to one?"

"N-no..."

"Then you can't say that."

Sakura pouted and really felt like smacking this kid. She lifted her hand like she was going to but stopped. He was really good looking. HE was her age but already gave off the feeling of an adult. He had red, messy hair and almond brown eyes. He saw her hand and frowned.

"Go ahead, hit me if you want."

"I-I don't want to." She put her hand down quickly, looking away from him.

"You're such a child." He scoffed at her.

"Yeah well you're too tense."

He huffed and started to walk around the courtyard with no real destination in mind. She followed him and he ignored her, but after a while he tired of her game.

"Leave me alone." Said the boy, walking faster.

"I can't." She said back, matching his pace. "I don't know who you are, you could be lying to me and really be a thief."

"At least a thief knows how to live." He said cryptically.

Sakura really wanted to hit this boy now. His back was turned to her and he had slowed down to look a cherry tree. She saw her change and ran forward, pushing him in the back. He cried out and stumbled forward. She had pushed too hard and lost her balance. They fell down together and tumbled forward.

"What'd you do that for!" The boy yelled at her, pushing her off him. "How dare a servant like you strike me!"

"I'm not a servant!" Sakura cried, shoving him in the chest again. He caught her this time and smacked her hands aside. "My step father owns this house. I should have gone to the party too! I really wanted to go to the party but she didn't want me to go. She told me I could go if I was good but she lied."

Sakura bawled her eyes out. Letting out years of pent up anger and sadness in one good cry. The boy said nothing and listened patiently to her.

"You're the Hyuuga's new step daughter?" He asked when she had stopped crying. She nodded miserably. "And Hinata is your step sister." She nodded again. "Heh, I feel sorry for you, that girl is insane."

"She said I could go too."

"I told you." He said. "That party is no fun anyways."

"I wanted to dress up."

He sighed and looked to the cherry blossom tree. He grabbed a branch and climbed up it, climbing as high has he could. He looked down at Sakura and she climbed up too, though more gracefully and easily than he did. The boy stumbled a lot when he climbed.

"I'm Sasori." He said, mindlessly picked at the flowers.

"Sakura." She said, frowning at him. "Don't pick the flowers, it hurts the tree."

They sat in silence until the adults came back. People dressed in the royal palace attire running around like frantic ants. Sasori said he had to go back to his sister Temari and jumped down from the tree. Sakura remembered that she didn't finish her chores.

She decided to stay in the tree and watch the stars.

**The Next Morning**

Sakura was already in bed when Hinata and her so called 'family' arrived.

She was roughly woken up by one of Hinata's maids. Sakura now wished her life was like Cinderella's, but those things only happened in fairytales. Oh, what she would give to have cute little birds wake her up.

"Wake up brat! We have a new servant here and we need someone to teach her." said the maid.

Sakura quickly got up since she really didn't feel like getting whipped by a maid this early in the day. She got up from her straw pallet and made her way to her small bathroom.

When Sakura was all done washing up and getting dressed, she made her way downstairs to serve breakfast and then meet the new servant girl.

"Hello Sakura." said her father. Ever since they moved in her father and her have grown apart. He spends way to much time with the Hyuuga he was married to. Sakura sometimes wondered if her dad had officially turned gay.

"Good-morning father. Good-morning Neji-san, Hinata-san, and Hyuuga-san." she said bluntly.

Sakura got the food from the kitchen and set them all on the table. Since Sakura was treated as a servant she acted like a servant, so she always ate with the other maids in the lounge.

When she was all finished she made her way to the maid who woke her up to ask where the new servant was.

The maid * cough * whore * cough * took her to the future bitch.... I mean maid!

The second Sakura saw the girl she felt something different. She felt as if this maid might take HER side. But she just shrugged it off. No maid would ever like her more than their 'Hinata-sama'. It just wasn't natural!

The maid still looked 20 and had dirty blonde hair in four spiky ponytails. She looked very attractive. Sakura wondered how someone that pretty became a maid.

"Hello! My name is Temari! Nice to meet you!" she said while sticking her hand out to me.

"Y-you're Sasori's-kun's sister!" screeched the maid.

"Yes, why?" she said a little irritated.

"Why are you adding a 'kun' to Sasori's name? He was a HUGE jerk to me last night!" I accidentaly yelled at her.

"Nii-Chan TALKED to you!" yelled Temari.

Me: I just made half of it just so you know.

Hidan: What happened to all your fucking energy?

Me: School sucks.......

Hidan: Having problems in school I see..... What you do?

Me: Pie..... Lunch...... Guy.......... Jerk........ Kill........ NOW!!!!!!

Hidan: You had a pie for lunch then a guy stole it and now you wanna kill him?

Me: Ya............ You always understand me! * runs up to Hidan and hugs him *

Hidan: Hugging is for sissies!

Whole cast: Good-bye everyone!


End file.
